A Unique Winter
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: "Donʻt call me that Draco!" The young girl screamed. "Mudblood mudblood mudblood,"Draco sneered down at her. Winter wasnʻt thinking as she felt her fist hit him


AN: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable. I own Winter so please don't copy her . This story will start with five one shots for each year then the story will flow better in sixth year. BETAʻD by Lil Ambriodhe

A small Ravenclaw girl was in the corner after sorting instead of talking to her new mates. She was trying to take time and sort out her thoughts, she remembered how surprised her dad was when he realized she was not a muggle as the people here call it.

She slowly began to move toward the group, having to translate every word in her head from English to French. Not wanting to say anything wrong," H-hi?" She says to them slowly, she wasn't slow because she was stupid just wanting to be careful. This part is a bit jumbled; I suggest you make it a whole new sentence and say something like Not wanting to sound stupid by saying the wrong thing, she tentatively says, "H-hi?"

A pretty girl who she remembered was named Padma smiled warmly at her, "Hi, youʻre Winter right?"

Winter looks at the girl's braid of long brown hair and nods in response, "Nice to meet you. Padma?" She says quietly, her light French accent still noticeable.

"That's my name," Padma says in affirmation, " We can meet everyone else when we get to the tower?"

Winter tilts her head to the side slightly confused, "Tower?" She didnʻt know what Padma meant.

"Oh, you know the four houses?" Padma explained to the black haired girl, "Each house has a different place where only that house can be. Ravenclawʻs have Ravenclaw tower." She told her.

A small but obviously grown man walked in front of them, "How do you guys do? I'm Professor Flitwick and I'm the head of Ravenclaw." He squeaked out. Despite his stature and his voice everyone seemed to respect him, "Line up in alphabetical order." He says.

Winter who was starting to get bored, not fully paying attention to Flitwick remembered a spell she read on her way here. Lumiere, yes that was it. _Lumiere, _Winter murmurs it and smiled as she saw a light from her wand. She turned her head and her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a ghost, that part she was proud she knew. She remembered the headmaster, Dumbledore she thinks his name, gesture to them. Winter looked around to see if anyone was staring at her, the other Ravenclaws were all following Flitwick to the tower. Winter figured sheʻd find her way back before going after the ghost.

The pale lady glanced at her quickly but turned away, not wanting to talk to the young girl as she drifted away.

Winter huffed and couldn't resist before she ran after the ghost, maybe curiosity was also a Ravenclaw trait, or she was just weird like that.

The ghost gave her a dirty look before turning her piercing stare away and disappearing around the corner.

Winter leaped to grab the ghost, she was so close before her hand went right through it and she felt herself hit someone.

"Who the hell are you?" She saw a platinum haired boy scowl up at her, "Watch where you're going."

Winter glares at him, her big eyes narrowed and her arms crossed, "What are you doing here?" Winter says in her accent.

He rolled his eyes smirking slightly, "I could ask you the same thing," He looked down and he noticed the muggle jewelry that adorned her arm and looked surprised. He always learnt that mudbloods were unattractive. But, the girlʻs turquoise eyes and dark hair made her she seem normal looking. He scoffed at her, "I could ask you the same thing mudblood."

Winter looked up. She didnʻt know what mudblood meant, but it seemed to be nasty, "Take that back!" Winter yelled at him her fists clenched.

He rolled his eyes, "Mudblood, mudblood," He sneered at her, "Mudblood."

Winter opened her mouth again to let him have it but instead she felt her fist swing and hit him.

He reached in his pocket to get his wand but stopped.

"You okay Winter?" Winter looked up and smiled as the skinny black haired boy looked at her, "I didnʻt know you were a witch too."

Winter looked at her friend from her muggle town, "Yeah I'm okay Harry," She says softly.

"Of course the brilliant Potter always needs to save the mudbloods." Draco snapped at him, "Disgusting."

Winter, who felt a sister bond to Harry, rolled her eyes and wondered if she should punch the blonde boy again. She usually stayed calm, so why was it that this guy got under her skin? She didnʻt even know what mudblood meant!


End file.
